Of scattered feathers and broken wings
by Maknatuna
Summary: Dean is captured by Alastair. Castiel has to save him by sacrificing something very precious to him. Also there is an unexpected help in the end. Rated M for some violence


I'm feeling angsty today. So I thought I would write a small story.

This story is dedicated to my great friends: **DeanlovesCas tricey03** and **Maddy Love Castiel **hope you like it

* * *

**Of scattered feathers and broken wings**

Dean was tied to a chair tightly. The ropes had left red marks on his wrists. His body felt exhausted from struggling. Too bad Sam was in another state dealing with some bat shit crazy ghost, while Dean got caught by Alastair and his band. Or maybe it was not too bad. At least Sam would stay alive.

Dean was hundred percent sure he was going to die after Alastair's demons beat the crap out of him and tied to the chair. He managed to kill three demons but still he was outnumbered.

"Well, well look at you," Alastair's smirked lopsidedly.

"Go to hell Alastair," growled Dean and tugged once more at the ropes.

"I don't think so, my boy. I have planned something good." He cracked his knuckles and Dean's stomach churned from icy and terrifying feeling.

Alastair stood in the center of an abandoned warehouse and opened his arms. "Let the show begin."

Alastair's voice boomed in Latin, echoing in the building. The walls of the warehouse reflected the sounds bringing it down in heavy rain of powerful incantation. Dean's hair stood on its end when he recognized the familiar words. It was an angel summoning spell.

"No, Cas no, don't be a fool, please," he mumbled feverishly, overwhelmed with terror.

Lights flickered and the wind howled. Dean cried out in despair as he sensed his friend was near.

Castiel appeared in the warehouse. He looked tired, his hair more ruffled than usual, black circles under his eyes. The angel sure had been under a lot of stress lately which had taken its toll on his face.

"Oh, how sweet, " Alastair chuckled and clapped his hands.

Castiel did not say anything just glanced at Dean who was trying to break free from the ropes.

"Cas, get out of here, now. This son of a bitch is planning something," the older Winchester shouted.

"Calm down, Dean. Save your shouting for later. He cannot get out of here. He's stuck. I put sigils that prevent him from leaving," Alastair murmured blissfully.

"What do you want, Alastair?" Castiel spoke finally.

Alastair turned around to face him. His eyes turned white. Air sparkled around him. "You know what I want," he hissed and leaned towards Castiel. "Your wings!"

Dean stopped his struggling against the ropes too shocked. "What? What do you mean?" he stared at Alastair agape.

"Angels' wings hold most of their grace. Without them we are as weak as humans." Castiel looked at Dean with a soft gaze.

"You heard me, Castiel. I want your wings. Or he dies!" Alastair grabbed the hunter's neck ready to snap it in any minute.

Heavy silence fell. Dean could hear his rapid heartbeat. His blood rushed frantically, panic spreading through his body.

"Let him go. I agree." Castiel's voice broke the silence.

Alastair laughed triumphantly. "I knew you would agree. You love this nonentity too much."

Castiel just glared daggers at Alastair.

"And remember. You will do it yourself, Castiel."

Dean was not sure what was going to happen but he did not like it a bit. "Cas, I do not know what the hell is going on but do not do it. Please, Cas." He stared pleadingly at his angel.

"I'm sorry, Dean but I must do this." Castiel's sad eyes broke something inside the hunter and he whimpered.

Meanwhile Castiel took his trench coat off, black suit and unbuttoned his white shirt. He folded the clothes neatly into a small pile. The demons watched him with nervousness.

Castiel kneeled and closed his eyes. He whispered some words and light around him began to shine. Demons shrieked and closed their eyes. Only Alastair stood still. He was too powerful and an angel's wings could not burn his eyes out.

As soon as the raven black wings unfolded from Castiel's back, the light disappeared. Dean opened his eyes and gasped at the glorious sight.

Castiel slowly lifted his head and looked at Dean. "I am sorry you are not able to cover your ears. I will try my best not to shout." His shoulders sagged a little.

"Cas…" Dean felt a lump in his throat.

"Begin, now!" Alastair's yell startled everyone in the warehouse.

Castiel extended his left wing and slowly reached his right hand to grab it. A bone snapped and Dean jumped together with the chair. Snapping continued. With each sound Dean felt sick. He turned pale and felt dizzy.

Castiel choked the whimper as the bone snapped the last time.

"Good. Now tear it out!" came Alastair's voice.

"Cas, please don't do it" Dean was staring at his friend with wild eyes as Castiel's hand grabbed the wing at its base.

The glasses shuttered from the angel's scream as he tore the wing out from his back with nerves, and muscles attached to it in a bloody mess.

Dean did not remember when he started to scream. His throat hurt and eyes stung. Tears of despair and frustration rolled down his face in continuous stream.

"Cas, Please! Don't do it….. I'll kick your ass you son of a bitch no… noooo don't, please… Cas…." – Dean wept. His body shook from all the sobs.

"How sweet," Alastair crooned. "Another wing, Castiel," he added after a few seconds maliciously.

Sickening noises of bone snapping went on for about an hour. All the demons clutched their ears and bled when Castiel screamed as he tore the second wing out and threw it on the floor in a bloody mess. He fell down on the floor in the puddle of blood in trembling agony and pain.

Dean had lost his voice from screaming. His eyes were swollen and red from all shed tears. He had hung his head and was moaning.

Alastair clapped his hands. "Well done, Castiel. I must admit, you impressed me. Sorry to tell you kid, but it was all in vain. I will still kill him and take to hell with me, so we could continue our little game which was interrupted down there." Alastair moved to Dean and squeezed his throat.

"Say goodbye to your lover, Castiel," he chuckled.

"Let him go, Alastair!" a mighty voice spoke in the warehouse and the demons fidgeted nervously.

"Lucifer?" Alastair asked shocked.

Morning Star walked towards Alastair. He was calm as always. But his eyes were sad. "What have you done to my brother?" Lucifer asked in an icy cold voice.

"But I.." Alastair began but was interrupted.

"Take your demons with you and get out of here, now. I will not repeat."

Alastair blinked and vanished, his suit following him.

Morning Star sighed and looked at Dean. Winchester was too shocked to say anything. Lucifer sighed and snapped his fingers. The ropes disappeared instantly.

"I will regret this one day," Lucifer smiled softly and walked over to Castiel. He kneeled down and held Castiel in gentle embrace. "What have you done, little brother?" his voice whispered.

"Lucifer, why are you here?" Castiel moaned and opened his eyes.

"Does it matter?" Lucifer caressed his brother's hair.

Dean just watched from the side unable to utter a single word.

"You always were reckless, do you know that? And stubborn, but still my favorite brother." Lucifer's eyes were full of pain and sadness. "You gave your wings to save this human. Why Castiel? Is he worth it?"

"Yes. And I would do it over and over, thousand times," croaked Castiel and could not hold a sob as pain sank its teeth into his back.

"My silly, little brother," Lucifer chuckled as he petted Castiel's cheek. "People think that I am cynical, cold hearted bastard, deprived of feelings. They are wrong. I only hold feelings for special ones."

Dean had seen many things in his life and nothing seemed to surprise him anymore but this scene, Lucifer holding Castiel in embrace with brotherly love shocked him to the core.

Morning Star turned to Dean. "Close your eyes if you don't want them to burn out."

The hunter obeyed wordlessly. He felt his fingers tremble and going numb. A blinding white light filled the building. Dean could feel it through his closed eyes. Lucifer's murmuring poured out in a strange melody. Older Winchester was awed, he could not stop listening to the song which was sung in a language, much older than Enochian.

"You can open your eyes now," Morning Star announced.

Dean opened his eyes and gasped.

Castiel with his raven black wings was lying on the floor, his head resting in Lucifer's lap. Morning Star gave a sad smile to the hunter. "You would do the same thing for your brother, if you could."

Dean felt the tear roll down his face. His bottom lip quivered. "I never thought that the day would ever come when I would be thanking you," he looked at the Devil. "But thank you…"

Lucifer just smiled and stood up. "Good bye Dean and take care of my brother." With this words he disappeared.

The hunter ran towards Castiel instantly and kneeled down. "Cas, look at me please. Can you hear me ?" he grabbed the angel's shoulders.

"Yes, I can hear you perfectly," Castiel answered in a low voice and looked up.

Dean lifted him carefully and held in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Cas, I could not help you. And all of this…God… because of me…." he sobbed, burring his face into Castiel's hair and rocked back and forth.

"It's alright Dean. It's alright…" Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's waist.

Dean broke the embrace and stared in the angel's blue eyes. He cupped his cheek and locked their lips together. The angel softly moaned into his mouth.

"Let's go, Cas. We both need to rest. All I want is to sleep," Dean said after breaking the kiss.

"Yes , rest sounds good," the angel nodded.

"I know a decent hotel where we can get some sleep." Dean helped Castiel to his feet.

"But I don't sleep, Dean."

"I promise you will. I'll make you sleep."

Angel arched his brow. "And how will you do it?"

"I don't think you will resist if I hold you tight in embrace." Dean nuzzled his nose against Castiel's neck.

"Fair enough," Castiel laughed gently.

They left the warehouse, where only smashed glass was left as a proof of the angel's sacrifice.

**The End**


End file.
